Dragonvale: In the Year of the Dragon
The long awaited part 2 has finally arrived. Before you read check out: Part1:http://dragonvale.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Leajey/Dragonvale:_The_Beginning http:// fanfictionstories.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonvale:_The_Beginning To organize things a bit more, I created a blog for applications: =Leajey's Story Application= You are welcome to apply here an in any other wikias where my story is. Soooo... 'Part 1 '''Bre looked at all the oceans around her. Her quest in the Far East, which she didn't know anything about, seemed to be insane. There was no plan, no schemes, no anything. She should have took time to think things through. The other crew in the ship probably were not in too much harmony either. Wolfie was growling like a....um...wolf at the water and Zprdon was looking for Toasty, his Blue Fire Dragon, How could something so big disappear? Esmerelda, her Ruby Dragon, was much more civilized. She seemed to catch some of Bre's traits when she took leadership at Island 4. Wolfie stopped growling at the water and snarled at his pendant. There was something weird about Wolfie that Bre couldn't just figure out. Maybe... A vine from nowhere grabbed Esmerelda and brought her downwards. Wolfie, Zordon, and her had no plant pendants so it definetely could not be them. The truth hit her hard. Issy, the one who asked for the quest in the first place, was just a member of a decisive trap. Now they were stuck in the middle of the ocean without any idea of where they were going. They needed a Water Elementalist, but of course there were none here. Another vine grabbed Wolfie's neck and began to suffocate him. He gasped for air when his pendant began to glow. Bre began to think of every single thing that had the infinity symbol, but her mind went blank. A large vine hurtled towards her at the speed of a bullet but suddenly slowed so fast. Infinity symbols were spinning around it. She got out of the way, confused. No! She had no time to be confused. She flicked her hand and some sharp gems got the vine around Wolfie's neck. The vines receded. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zordon fighting Cold blasts of energy from a Lichen Dragon with his Fire powers. But where was Esmerelda? "Wolf, stay here and help Zordon. I need to stop Issy." Before, Wolfie could protest, she ran down the ship's stairs into the lower deck. She knocked out a Cold Dragon with a Gemstone tornado and outran another Lichen Dragon. There, in the center of the floor was Issy. His Plant pendant glowing bright green and his Cold one bright white. Just approaching the room made Bre shiver from cold. There was Esmerelda, unconscious but all right. She summoned gemstones from all directions but the vines holding Esmerelda just thickened. "So, this is the best Island 4 can do. A Juvenile Lichen Dragon crawled next to Issy. Fear not, I will end y our misery." A blast of cold energy shook the room behind Bre. She turned to face a huge Evergreen Dragon towering above. "Meet Boone", Issy grinned, "a level 20 warrior of epic wrath". '''Part 2 '''Topaz Stallion walked around Island 4. Most of the things were going normally. 1:64 was giving frogs random potions (probably some rider who got on 1:64's Pollen Dragon's bad side). TasBlader had disappeared (no surprise there) and Wes was trying to control a Storm Dragon. All riders were encouraged to try getting new elemental pendants. However, getting elements were no easy work. Many a dragon rider died trying to control powerful, opposite, or just plain old elements. Topaz shook that thought away and thought about what had just happened. Bre, the leader of Island 4 (Mohs didn't count), Wolfie, a decent fighter, and Zordon, a new rider with special talents of controlling opposites. Topaz Stallion was all left alone with Beam, her Topaz Dragon. Topaz couldn't help wonder what was happening across the ocean. She figured they were already in the Far East by now. She decided to look for TasBlader. He couldn't have gone too far. Before she could teleport from Island 4, a loud crash broke a part of the island into pieces. She turned to see a Firework Dragon, shooting blasts of light at her. Beam deflected it with pieces of Topaz and flung gems back at it. It dodged and Topaz saw who was on its back. "Pyro, try to attack it from the backside!," Meso shouted. Pyro flew behind Beam at super fast speeds. Beam didn't even have time to turn around. Topaz Stallion watched in horror when Beam fell unconsious on the ground after a direct hit from a firework. Meso smiled cruelly. A quick gust of wind caught Pyro off guard. A Sonic Dragon appeared with no other but Wes on its back. Pyro stood no chance to good old Blitzen. Blitzen was the fastest dragon at Island 4, breaking the sound barrier at numerous occations. Blitzen circled Pyro and Meso at superdragon speeds and created a twister. "Counter it!" Meso yelled. Pyro spun rapidly. Another twister made enirely of fire blocked some of the wind, but not all. Pyro and Meso fell to the ground. "It's not over. Your little heroes in the Far East are victims of our own little trap. Fear not! I will return.", Meso touched Pyro and disappeared. "He teleported away." Wes broke the silence. "The trap! The one Meso was talking about!," the truth hit Topaz hard. "Now some of the most powerful riders we have are about to die and we can't do anything about it,". Beam got up, unknowing of what had happened. "If we go out to save them," Topaz continued, "we'll lose Island 4. If we don't, the raiders will slowly overpower us." Wes nodded, "I'll call a meeting". He flew away leaving Topaz alone with Beam '''Part 3 '''Wolfie dodged a Lichen Dragon's breath and got out of the way. Here he was, trapped in the middle of the ocean fighting a bunch of Dragons. Zordon was right by his side. Blue flames engulfed his hands and he shot a mob of Lichen Dragons with a fireball. "Where's Toasty" he yelled. "I have no idea." Zordon yelled back. "Then summon him." "Summon?" Wolfie rolled his eyes. Think about him...use your mind" Zordon closed his eyes and was lost deep in thought. He completely forgot the action around him. Wolfie took matters in his own hand. He tried to stop time but he was still exhausted from earlier. He did the next best thing...he made a fist and it began to glow...the infinity symbol circling around it. He slugged a Evergreen Dragon and its movement completely slowed down. Suddenly, something big knocked him down from under. A Juvenile Blue Fire Dragon appeared with a Pumpermelon in his mouth. "Oh, great. He was eating the whole time." Wolfie growled. In response, Toasty created a circle of flames around him knocking out all the invading dragons around Zordon and Wolfie. "Nice one," Zordon called out. "Now lets find Bre." Wolfie and Zordon rushed to the lowest deck of the ship. Bre was shooting sharp gems at a huge Evergreen Dragon, which almost made Wolfie back off. The gems just bounced of the dragon and it seemed to only make it mad. A vine reached out to grab Bre, but Esmerelda blocked it. "Zor, come on" Wolfie called. Zordon blasted fire at the Evergreen Dragon. Bre shot gems. No good. Everyone was already too tired to fight. He summoned all the strength he had left and hit the ground. Time around Issy and his dragon froze. Zordon's and Bre's movements sped up rapidly. It looked like something from a comic book. Toasty bit the Evergreen Dragon's tail. Esmerelda sky dived it with a gem tornado around. Wolfie couldn't hold time much longer. He collapsed on the ground a unconscious Evergreen Dragon fell to the floor. "No!!" Issy yelled. "Stop him!" Bre commanded. Too late Issy and his dragons all disappeared. "Now what?" Zordon asked. As if on cue the floors cracked and water began to rush in. "Up!" Bre shouted. Zordon and Bre helped Wolfie up and they ran to the upper deck. "Freeze the water here." Zordon commanded. A block of ice appeared from Toasty's cold breath. They all jumped on. "We have no idea where we are, don't we?" Bre nodded. Wolfie saw a figure coming closer...a rain dragon with a familiar rider. He looked at the ruined ship and the block of ice they were standing on. "So, what did I miss" TasBlader asked. ' ''' '''Part 4 '''The ride to land went pretty quickly to TasBlader. In fact, he enjoyed the water a lot. He knew he was pretty lucky, too. Bre was too tired to say anything at all that might have to make him leave. Bubbles, his Rain Dragon helped move the ice floe too. Instantly, when he approached land, TasBlader saw a lot of differences from Island 4. There was Twisted Bamboo everywhere instead of the normal Happy Trees. TasBlader knew this was a good sign. Panlong was close... The group past some ancient looking pieces of a Firework Cauldron and stopped in front of a Brick Path. "What's the hold up?" he asked. "I'm not so sure we should go there. The whole quest was a trap. How do we know if these people are on our side." Bre answered. "Let's just go. Might help us found out what's wrong." Zordon piped in. Wolfie nodded "I can take whatever happens." Bre looked like she wanted to ask Wolfie something but shook her head. The group passed a Fire Element Flag surrounded by Paper Lanterns. "Halt!" a voice from behind said. "Um...no" Wolfie answered back. "Then prepare to die." "Uhg..." Wolfie muttered to a stop. Bre tried to explain, "Honestly, we mean no harm. Our ship crashed and...." "Everything will be decided at the council. Now follow me." They came to a camp. Traditional Villas and Pagodas lined up in orderly pairs. Tas passed a ruined Cold Element Flag with burnt ends and bite marks. Zordon seemed like he was holding back something. Something about the place made Zordon studder. They stopped at a base of a Volcano. "Bnm, who are those." A voice came behind them. "I don't know, Shadnè They don't really seem to be part of any clans we know but we need to keep close watch." Bnm answered. Shadnè looked at them. "I don't think they are spies but..." A Paper Lantern fell to the ground completely frozen. "We're under attack! They led them here!" She yelled pointing at the group. "Kill them" A blast of Cold energy erupted from Zordon like he was trying to conceal it for a long time. Then the fighting began. END OF EPISODE TWO Dragonvale: Rise of the Peacemakers Category:DragonVale